1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relate to an image processing apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
As a known image processing technique, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2006-031688 (“patent document 1”) discloses an image processing apparatus in which a pixel value or the like that specifies a notable region in an image is prestored, the notable region is specified by using this pixel value from an image represented by image data acquired by, for example, a digital camera, and the specified notable region is emphasized more than other regions.
Also, Jpn. Pat. Appln. KOKAI Publication No. 2004-021374 (“patent document 2”) discloses an image processing apparatus in which subject data for identifying a feature of, for example, the face of a subject is prestored, a subject region in which the subject exists in an image is specified as a notable region by using this subject data, and the specified notable region is emphasized more than other regions.
In the conventional techniques, however, prestored predetermined data for specifying a notable region in an image is used to specify the notable region in a still image. Therefore, when performing image processing on a still image forming a moving image, for example, a motion region (e.g., a region containing a moving subject) in the moving image cannot accurately be specified. Consequently, image processing (of changing the style of an image) of the same degree is performed on the motion region and another region without distinguishing between them. This makes it difficult for a user to perceive the motion region in the moving image having the changed image style.